


The Maid Suit

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: JacksGap, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Play, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Jack made a bet, and the loser will do the winner said for twenty-four hours; But the catch is, the loser has to wear a maid suit. As they do the bet, Jack slip a little something before they start the bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maid Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning: If you are a Homophobe, I strongly recommend that you leave before you regret. I do not own the twins. :* This fic was inspired after watching "Myler" Discovering fanfictions. Then BAM this is it.
> 
> Leave if you don't like slash or incest.

Title: The Maid Suit

Summary: Finn and Jack made a bet, and the loser will do the winner said for twenty-four hours; But the catch is, the loser has to wear a maid suit. As they do the bet, Jack slip a little something before they start the bet.

Rating: M

The twins were in the dining table, with two root beer floats in the table while the twins glare and growling at each other.

“Finn; Do you remember our terms?” Jack asked his older twin.

“Yeah, the loser will be the winner’s slave for twenty-four hours.” Finn answered as he recalls the terms.

As if they were gonna start, Finn grabs the bendy straw but Jack gestures him stops. “But first,” Finn backs away a bit. “You do realize we have to show this to our fans in YouTube right?” Finn’s face began to show horror. HE completely forgot about that, they announced their chosen bet on their last video. Curse them loopholes.

“I gu-guess your right…” Finn sheepishly answers, which made Jack smirk.

“What’s wrong Finny? Afraid you’re gonna lose?”

“Of course not!”

“Really? Because it’s written all over your face, you should just give-up,” Jack taunts Finn by tapping his chin and tracing it down to its neck. Making Finn flush in cherry deep red. Jack noticed his twin’s reaction. “Something wrong?”

Finn looks away, “I’m fine,” but the younger twin looks perplexed a bit. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” The next thing he knew Finn was out of sight, leaving Jack confused as he shrug of the awkwardness, he reach his pocket into a small vile, and looks at Finn’s root beer with a malicious smirk.

_In the bathroom:_

  
Finn splashed himself with water in the bathroom sick, as he looks himself in the mirror. _‘Who am I kidding? Jack would never love his own twin.’_ The older twin sighed sadly, he’s been carrying some feelings for his twin. He knew it was wrong to love your own flesh and blood, he didn’t even dare imagine that his own brother shunning him. He sighed sadly leaving the bathroom, hoping that his brother might accept him when he have the guts to admit to him. He opens the bathroom door finding his twin brother seating in his chair waiting for his brother.

“Common Finny! The ice cream is gonna melt soon,” Jack called out his brother while wearing a smile. A Too innocent smile. Finn lowers eyelids as he makes his way to the kitchen while wearing the glare.

“Hm. Who are you and what have you done with my twin?” Finn glared threateningly to the “impostor”.

 Jack blinked three times as he brings out a laugh. “Common Finnikins, It’s me.” Jack smiled genuinely that made Finn was blinded by Jack’s cute smile; like a man blinded with intense light.

 _‘Ah! Too bright!’_ Finn thought dramatically, being blinded by Jack’s radiant charms as he shook the feeling away. As he and Jack glares with a serious atmosphere

“Ready?”

“Set…”

“GO!”

Then both twins sipped their root beer super-fast until they finished their root beer and then they stared at each other. Their bet was to drink the root beer super-fast, and then whoever screams first loses and the loser will be the winner’s servant for twenty four hours and then it will be feature on their next video.

Both twins are having a hard time holding their screams because of the brain freeze, Finn feels like he’s about to give in, it’s bad enough that his brain was freezing but something warm was tickling his tongue. After 10 seconds of holding the sensation becomes more and more unbearable until he…

“AGH!?” Finn screamed while holding his throbbing head. While Jack punch his fists in the air with victory.

After a while as Finn starts to calm down as he kneels down on the floor, Jack walks in front of a defeated Finn. “Looks like I win Finn,”

Finn sighs in defeat as he stood up, “Fine. You win.” The older shrugs his defeat off, his voice was filled with boredom and submission. The one Jack wants to hear.

Hearing his twin’s voice, he grabbed Finn’s chin as he slings his arm around his waist as he glares at his twin. “When you’re my slave, call me master.” Jack threateningly hissed at his twin, he can feel his cheeks warming up the fact his face was dangerously close till kissing space.

“Y-yes master.” Finn stutters while hiding his blushing in front of his brother. Jack smirks as he grabs his brothers bum cheek, which made Finn squeal in surprise as he lands on the floor with a thud, while recovering from the blow.

Jack kneels down as he grabs his chin, “Listen to me and listen well,” Finn nods as he continues. “You are my slave. So you do as I say until tomorrow. So you will submit to me, obey my every command, you will only act normally during our videos. Are we clear?” Jack dictates his rules for being Finn’s slave for the next twenty-four hours. Finn answers with a sharp nod.

“Good boy,” Jack pats Finn’s cheek then he stood up as he turns back. “Oh one more thing. You can’t enter my room unless I told you.” Then he turned his back as he goes to the staircase, leaving Finn alone.

Finn looked both ways, making sure nobody was around. He then went to the nearest sofa, he grabbed the nearest sofa cushion, and he stick his face in the cushion as he yelled in the cushion. HE hugged the cushion as he squealed like total fan girl. He can’t believe his twin brother just grab his bum and he nearly kiss him. Oh how he wish Jack wants him to sweep him off of his feet. Sadly, Jack’s gender is perfectly straight. Finn sighed sadly knowing his dreams of loving his brother is going to be a distant dream, he lies on the sofa as he slowly doze off.

_Meanwhile_

Jack goes to his bedroom as he sighs sadly he and Finn have their separate bedrooms since ten year old because they’re too old to share a bed. Figures, Even though they’re twins, they still have their personal space. Since he won the bet, He has “plans” for his twin and knew the exact person to ask. He opened his computer and opened his Skype he contacted one of his friend.

Then when his computer screen was in Skype mode.

“Hi Jack~!” It was none other than Tyler Oakley their good old friend from the US. Even though he’s I the US but hey, a fellow Youtuber.

“Hey Taylor, I have a little problem,”

“Problem? How so?”

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled. “I think…I’m in love with my twin.” He admitted the truth making Tyler gasps dramatically.

“OH. MY. G!” Tyler has hands in his mouth. “Who would have thought that you have things for your twin twink? Hmm?” Tyler was suddenly intrigued about his newly profound discovery about Jack loving his older twin, Jack ignored his friend’s comment.

“Anyways, do you have anything about turning on?”

“Turning on? What do you mean?”

“You know…”Jack plays with his fingers a bit. “A fetish…or something?” Tyler opens his eyes widely as he folds his arms and began thinking.

“Okay. If you want to turn your twin “on”.” Tyler added air quotes to prove his point on. “I have one word for you: A dress.”

“A dress?” Jack repeats with a raised eyebrow.

_Living Room_

Finn was still asleep in the sofa. Snuggled up in his pillow with a smile on his face.

_Finn’s Dream_

_He was seen wearing an apron naked, the thin apron shows slow bumps in his chest, then the center there was a throne-like chair. Then the door burst open revealing his twin, wearing an erotic lingerie revealing his formed pecs._

_“Welcome back Master Jack,” He greets his master back._

_“Finn my dear,” Jack pats Finn’s hair like a dog as he sat on his throne. “Have you’ve been a good dog?”_

_“Of course!” He said adamantly with both fist raised under his chins, like a good puppy. “Would you like a drink?”_

_“Let’s see...” Jack ponders a bit with a finger on his chin. “I would like to have a bit cognac please.”_

_“Understood master,” He bows as he leaves to grab a bottle of chilled cognac. Returning to his master with a chilled wine. He pours a gentle amount of wine in the martini glass in Jack’s hand. Then Finn backs away a bit as Jack drank the wine, feeling the alcoholic burn on his throat._

_“Umm…” Finn shyly looks at his twin/master. “IS the wine to your liking?”_

_“Thank you very much,” Jack smiles to his slave/twin._

_“Umm…Master Jack,”_

_“Finn, Is something wrong? You should know, I maybe your master but I’m still your twin. Your problem is also my problem. Do you understand?” Jack reminded him that he is willing to understand his twin/slave’s problem. Finn is just Jack’s slave until the bet is over._

_“Well…you see…” Finn feels like a shy girl confessing to her long time crush. “I love you, Master Jack,”_

_“Finn…” Jack says filled with total disbelief._

_“Master Jack, I love you more than just a brother,” The slave approaches his twin brother as laid his hands on his masters’ chest. “I understand that you are disgusted to me but I’m still your twin-mph.” Then he was interrupted when his master puts his lips on top of his twin’s. Finn can’t believe that his twins is actually kissing him. KISSING HIM. He can feel Jack’s tongue traveling inside the wet caverns, after a while the sensation is too great for him to bear, as his body was pinned down by Jack._

_“Oh, How long I waited for you to say those words,” Jack whispered seductively near his ear as he give a small nibble, making Finn shiver and feeling aroused._

_“You don’t hate me?” Finn asks shyly, not looking on Jack’s eyes. Hoping he is not messing with him._

_“Hm,” He giggled softly as he grabs Finn’s chin as he pulls him onward to see the brown chocolate eyes. “I love you as well, My Finn.” He briefly kiss on his nose. Finn’s heart suddenly beat faster than usual after Jack said “My Finn”. He absolutely can’t believe that Jack told him he loves him. In the back of his mind he knew that this was dream, oh how he wish this dream would never end._

_Finn can feel his wrist getting burned, he winced on wrist getting a bit rough, “M-master, you’re kinda hurting…ouch…me,” Finn whimpered while the master chuckled darkly._

_“You’re so cute,” Jack seductively licks Finn’s cheek and began sucking harshly at Finn’s neck._

_“Ahhh, Jack! Please AHHH! FINN!”_

_End of Dream_

“Finn! Get you bum in here!” Jack calls his twin from downstairs.

Then Finn’s eyes suddenly opened, thus ending his fantasy dream. The weird thing is he can feel his body suddenly warms up, and the more he thinks about Jack his groin is getting hard than the second. Not wanting Jack- I mean his “master” waiting, so immediately runs to the staircase with haste to his master’s room.

_Jack’s room_

Jack holds a box as while he listens Tyler’s advice about his twin.

“Thanks Tyler, Much appreciated.” Jack smiles as he acknowledges Tyler’s assistance.

“No problem Jacky, Have fun with your twink,” Tyler winks at his friend, as he ends the Skype call. On cue, Finn enters Jack’s room.

“You called me, Master Finn,” Finn bows his head as a sign of respect. Jack just smiled, listening to Finn’s voice filled with submission was music to his ears. He raise from his seat.

“Finn, As you were aware of our bet. I decided that you should wear…” Jack turned as he opens the box in his chair. “This outfit for the time being,” He brought out a maid outfit with a surprisingly short skirt that reaches up to upper thigh.  Finn wore a scared face at the sight of the dress.

“Ma-Master i…is this such…a good idea?” Finn stammered at the fact he has to wear a dress in front of his twin.

“Tch, tch, tch. Finn; Have you forgotten the wager?” The younger twin reminded made Finn pouts making Jack flush lightly, _He’s too cute!?_ He screams inside, trying to contain his internal fan girl scream.

“Fine,” Finn sighs in defeat as he swipes the maid dress from Jack’s hands. “Just don’t embarrassed me,” The he leaves the room while gripping the dress hard as he slams the door shuts, hard. Jack knew that his twin is mad at him, but it’s the only thing to get his message. He is starting to feel bad for him. _Sorry Finn. Don’t worry it’ll be worth the wait._

_1 Hour later_

Jack sets up the camera for their coming Youtube webcast. He adjust the lighting in the camera as the door flew open. Jack turned seeing his twin wearing the maid outfit he specified. The dress has deep V-lining with a white fluffy lace combing the brunette hair he had, with thin black straps that hooked over his shoulders, and puffy white sleeves that hanged loosely below his shoulders. Finn’s fists gripped over his black puffy skirt that ends at the upper thigh with a white lacey apron, a white stockings with white lace on top of the stocking with black doll shoes and the lacey that resembled like a crown, also lined with wavy lacing to complete the French maid dress. Finn looks away, trying not look at his brother.

“You look cute in that outfit Finny,” Jack complements Finn, making Finn blush a bit as he looks away.

“Whatever,” The older twin ignored the pang on his chest as he sat near his brother.

“Okay, were live in 5, 4, 3, 2…” Jack counts down then they’re live. “Hello, Jacksgap here.” Jack greets his fans over YouTube.

“You might be wondering why I’m wearing a dress right now,”

“IT’s because I won our bet that was send by you guys,” Jack stood up and began doing the happy dance, making Finn annoyed, he inhaled a bit, trying not to get angry in front of his fans.

“Anyways, Sorry about the dress. So I’m willing to do any dare as long-” He was interrupted with two taps from his shoulder. He saw a Jack smiling somewhat too cheerful with a hand behind his back.

“Hey, Could you look at this for a sec,” Jack smiles as he shows a spray in his hand.

“Okay, Just-” Finn was interrupted when he was sprayed with a weird smell. “What the heck was…that...?” He coughed as he suddenly felt dizzy then fainted while his body was caught by his younger twin, the younger twin as he wore and evil smirk. It seems it was according to his plans. He didn’t realize that he was on air.

“Sorry about that, I have to take care of my brother.” Jack apologize his fans for his knocked-out twin his arm. “As while he was saying: He will take any dare BUT he won’t take any love dares aside from me,” Jack slightly threatening smile to his fans. “Well, I better go and tuck him in. See you guys next time,” Then he press the button to end their video recorder and he’ll upload it on YouTube later. He looks at his sweet brother all innocent and peaceful.

Finn was starting to regaining consciousness. He feels like his head being hit by a cannonball and being banged in the wall twenty times. He was in his bed alone in his room; wondering about where his twin has gone off to while giving him a piece of his mind. He carried his body with his elbows, he can feel his groin getting harder for each movement. _What the hell is this feeling?_ Finn thought as he raise his skirt, revealing his sexy red lady thong that includes in the maid costume. His length can be seen to his thong, he removes his thongs up to his lower legs as he began stroking his length.

Finn let out a raspy breath as he can feel the arousal raveling to his body. Thinking about his twin: Jack. He imagine Jack seducing him, while he touches and sucking his neck, while his hands plays his right nipple. He moans for pleasure, he even stroked harder. He imagine Jack kissing him as his hand tickles him as his fingers dance along his abs down to his hips, his breathe getting harder and harder as he can feel himself getting harder, He imagine Jack’s hand going through his pants, his boxers until he his peak is reach until he came releasing the white thick cum, dipping from his length; letting out a an aroused sigh.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Finn didn’t realize the door was opened, seeing Jack with a smirk on his face.

“Ja-Jack, What are you-”

“Not only I know that you crave for me, you also jacked off while thinking about me,” Jack licks his lips as he approaches his terrified twin. Finn panics as he backs away until he hits the bed board as Jack grabs Finn’s cum drenched fingers. “You know what I really want to taste?”

“Wh-What is it?”

“I want to taste your cum,” he seductively whispers as he licks Finn’s cum-drenched fingers. Finn can feel Goosebumps crawling through his skin while he watches his brother sexily licks his fingers clean. Jack can feel Finn’s aroused reaction on his face, as if he craves this feeling as well.

Finn is panting for his life, this scene was too hot for him to handle. “Ja-Jack…stop…this…” Finn pleads his brother to stop but he respond by pinning him down by his wrist with one hand.

“The more you resist, the horny I get,” Jack whispers as he place his lips on top of his twins. Finn couldn’t believe his eyes, Jack. His own flesh and blood was actually kissing him. He moaned as he felt Jack’s tongue inside his mouth, wiping as his tongue travel every appendage in the wet cavern. Finn gave up resisting as he puts an arm around Jack’s neck as gave in to Jack’s seduction.

After few minutes of making out, both of them pulled away from each other as they gaze each other in their deep brown eyes filled with love and lust.

“Jack…”

“Yes?”

“This is…” Finn rasped as he can still feel his groin still hard. “This.. Is wrong...”

Jack knew this is wrong to fell in love with his own twin, but he can’t help admiring his older twin. His Finn was the only one making his life complete along with his family but there is something weird about him. Something is making want him and making him his property. The younger twin cupped Finn’s cheek. “I know Finn, but I don’t know how to explain this. Finn you are the one who makes my heart goes out of control,” Jack began while Finn listens to his brother. “Everything, Your entire being makes my whole world tumbling down, every night drifts me to sleep, your voice has touch my heart and your lips are sweeter than chocolate; almost I can eat you alive. Oh Finn, will you be mine?” Jack proposed to Finn to be his like a man proposing to the woman he loves to marry him. Finn couldn’t believe his ears, Jack serenades him and then proposing him to be his boyfriend.

“Take me.”

“Huh?”

“Be mine, Please touch me!” Finn begged on top of his lungs, enough for Jack to hear.

Jack smiled as he rips Finn’s maid skirt, revealing the sexy thong, removes the outer layer of the thong revealing his six inch length. “It’ll be my pleasure,” Jack obliges as he took a handful and began sucking Finn’s length. Finn moaned in pleasure as he grips Jack’s short hair, His brother’s mouth was so hot that his length can’t handle, he can also feel his tongue licking every curve of his length.

“Ahhh, Jack…I’m gonna…” Then he spilled his seed in his brother’s mouth. Jack spits out some of the seed along with mixed of his own saliva as he removes his pants with his free hand along his Calvin Klein boxers, revealing his long length that even made Finn gasped seeing a long length with small precum in the slit.  Jack began rubbing his length while spreading the saliva infused cum all over his length.

“Finn, on your stomach now!” Jack commands Finn while his twin obliges. Jack grabs the Finn’s maid skirt as he rips the clothes along the thongs, He spreads the bum cheeks, revealing a small ring of muscle. While spreading his bum cheeks, he began licking the ring of muscle making Finn moan loud as sign of annoyance he pinned Finn as his face was smashed in the pillow.

“Stay quiet! If you want me to stop that is?” Jack threaten Finn to behave or no more pleasure for him.

“Sorry master…”

Jack seems to be satisfied with his slave’s apology as he continues licking his ass, making Finn moan or muffle in his pillow. Jack listens to Finn’s moans as a sign of doing good job pleasuring him, he then continues licking as he pulled away, he then give a small bite in the muscle making Finn grips on his pillow and moan loud. He then proceeds putting one of his digits inside the puckered hole, causing Finn to wince in pain and pleasure.

“God! Jack!”

As a sign, Jack began rubbing the digit inside Finn, The sensation was so new to Finn. He can feel pleasure and arousal brushing through his prostate, he can feel the feeling to come again. Jack leans closer to Finn’s ear.

“Don’t you dare cum without my permission,” Jack whispers to his ear, then he gave a bite in his ear lobe, making the older twin shudder in pleasure.

“Jack! Please!” Finn moans as he grips the pillow so hard, the pillow brief

“Please what?” Jack teased as he bites the earlobe hard.

Finn moaned louder, “Please fuck me!” He begged on top of his lungs begging Jack to do it.

Jack didn’t waste any more time, HE used all of his force as he aligns his cock straight to the puckered hole, and shove his cock in the tight hole as hard as he could, forcing his long, hard and slick length  up to the balls. Finn, completely not expecting the onslaught, screamed out in pleasure and surprise. But he didn’t realize, Jack’s force was so hard, it was enough to draw blood from the tight hole. Jack can see tears in Finn’s eyes, he didn’t realize that he was bit too forceful. He caressed his hand at his cheek while wiping the tears off his eyes.

“Don’t hide Finn, I want to see you face,” Jack whispers, trying to ease Finn’s pain.

Finn took deep breathes, trying to let Jack in him sink in, he can still feel sweat dripping from his neck that Jack licked making Finn shudder. Jack can taste the raw flavor of his twin as the sensation grew hot. After few minutes of deep breathes, Jack began pounding his length inside Finn’s prostate, making Finn moan in pleasure.

“Fuck! THAT FELT SO GOOD!?” Finn moaned as he claws Jack’s back with his fingernails. Jack knew the pain is a sign. “Harder…Faster…” Jack obliges as he pound Finn’s prostate with gusto, he can hear Finn’s erotic moans, encouraging to go on. The rapture of sex starts to break the bond between twins forming a taboo. Twin Incest. The toxic of pleasure, lust and love travels within their veins as he can feel his twin’s stomach tightens.

“Ja-jack…I’m gonna…” He whimpers feeling he is close.

“Then cum for me…” Jack whispers as he gave his brother a small chaste kiss on Finn’s lips.

“I can’t…I’m gonna…” Both Finn and Jack spilled their seed simultaneously, Finn’s seed sprayed all over the maid dress, which is stained with the white seed all over. While Jack’s cum is spilled inside him, he can even feel the seed overflowing as some drops of cum drips from Finn’s hole.

Both of the twins, lands on each other as Jack pulls himself off, making Finn whimpers to the loss of his brother.

“Jack?”

“Hm?”

“You are the best twin I could ever have,”

Jack smiled softly with Finn’s words. “I love you,”

“I love you too,”

“Let’s get rid of this crap,” Jack rips the maid outfit out of Finn as he unsheathes his shirt. He then grabs a blanket as he and his brother tucked themselves. “Much better.” He noticed Finn was already asleep. He looks so peaceful and innocent when he his asleep, he knew already that he had peace in his heart, knowing his brother felt the same way.

He place a small kiss in Finn’s forehead. ‘ _Good night Finn,’_ He thought as he cuddles with his twin. Knowing that he belongs to him and only him.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. :D


End file.
